


Just How Into It I Am

by ayoungrat



Series: Paraphilia [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: BSDM, M/M, Painplay, algolagnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoungrat/pseuds/ayoungrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algolagnia - the desire for sexual gratification through inflicting pain on oneself or others; sadomasochism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just How Into It I Am

    They were at the Kash-N-Grab on a Thursday afternoon. Ian had just come back in from a smoke break in the alley to see Mickey flipping through a magazine at the counter. “Anyone come in while I was out?” The redhead asked, walking to the register. 

    “Hmm? No.” Mickey was engrossed in the porno mag he had inside some other magazine from the rack. Ian snickered condescendingly at how obvious the sight was. 

    “What?” Mickey finally looked up. 

    “Nothin’, man,” Ian said casually, lazily throwing his hands up in defense. “It’s just, uh… not hard to guess you’re lookin’ at porn over there.”  

    “You’re point?” Mickey said confused. 

    Ian stood up and walked pass Mickey toward a box he had to empty in the hallway, walking just close enough to brush his shoulder with the older boy’s. “Why don’t you just _not_ be a pussy and not hide it? Everyone can already tell,” he said over his shoulder, tossing his eyebrows .

    Mickey stared almost shocked at the wall until he smirked, realizing Ian was actually trying to egg him on. He wasn’t sure why but he could tell that’s what he was doing. The hoodlum locked the front door, rushed over and quickly slammed Ian’s chest into the fridge door, pinning him there with his arm twisted behind his back. “This something a pussy would do?” He growled into the redhead’s ear, pulling tighter on his arm. He had an even tighter, burning grip in his hair and his face was smashed into the door.     

    Ian was breathing too heavy to respond. He bit his lip, grimacing with pleasure. Surprised by Ian’s face, Mickey tested to see if he was actually aroused. He let go of the red hair and reached for Ian’s dick. He expected it soft or maybe a semi, but not this. Ian had a full, throbbing erection pitching a tent in his pants. Straight as an arrow, veins popping out. “Holy shit, Gallagher. You’re into this, aren’t you?” 

    Ian turned his head to meet Mickey’s face, whispering hotly, “Why don’t you find out just how into it I am.” Mickey paused for a moment, looking Ian up and down. His eyes became just as dilated as Ian’s and before he knew it, he was frog marching the guy to the freezer room and shoving him inside. 

    “Take off all that,” Mickey ordered, pointing to Ian’s clothes. When Ian didn’t undress quite fast enough, Mickey charged forward and smacked the redhead in the face. Hard. “I fucking told you to get undressed, Gallagher.” 

    He instantly grabbed his face to keep him from falling over. Unsure if that was maybe too far, he gave Ian a look that said _'Too much or…?'_

    Ian bit his lip then licked it. He returned with a look that said, _‘Fuckin’ more,’_ before he said, “I’m sorry, Sir.” 

    Mickey was now back in the mood. “Fuckin’ right you are,” he said like he was disgusted. He tore off Ian’s shirt. Literally. He dug his nails into the fabric until he made a small hole and ripped it into a bigger one. He undid Ian’s belt like he was angry. “On the fucking floor,” he demanded. Ian tore at his top until the whole thing came off and moved to lay flat on his back. Mickey grabbed him by his pant legs and yanked them off. He reached for his boxers and ripped those off too, causing Ian’s boner to spring out. It was red and leaking already. Mickey smirked and snorted at it. “Wait here, bitch,” he said and left the freezer. Ian waited patiently, but he was so excited he could barely contain himself. When Mickey came back a minute later with a lighter and a small candle, he swear he could feel his erection grow even harder if it were possible. 

    Mickey sauntered over and got to his knees. He set the candle aside. He bent over and dug his nails deep into the top Ian’s chest before dragging them harshly to the bottom of his stomach, during which Ian laughed at the pain it felt so good. “You kinky fucker,” Mickey barked, scratching again just as harsh. Ian laughed and moaned gleefully every time. “You love this don’t you?” He noticed some of the scratch marks beginning to bleed. He pinched one of the redhead’s nipples between his nails, causing Ian to grunt through his teeth and smile wide. “You fuckin’ answer me, bitch.” 

    “Oh, fuck yes! I love it!” Ian yelled as Mickey twisted both of his nipples as hard as he could.  

    “Thought so.” Mickey didn’t ease up as he leaned forward to get close to Ian’s ear. “I bet it’s not enough either, huh?” He whispered, licking the shell of the redhead’s ear.  

    “No, Sir,” Ian answered, nuzzling into the older boy’s touch, shivering. 

    Mickey moved to sit next to Ian and lit the candle. He held it over Ian’s collarbone and they waited for the wax to fall. Ian arched off the floor, hissing at the burn on his skin. There was a glimmer in Mickey’s eyes. He saw a certain beauty in the pleasure Ian grasped from the pain he felt.  

    More drops fell onto Ian’s bare chest and his moans became deeper as he rolled his hips into nothing. The melted wax trailed down his strong stomach, and so appeared choked-on moans and tighter bared teeth. “Oh fuck…” Ian breathed shakily, curling his stomach, his face twisted in blissful agony. “Oh, that feels so good.” 

    Mickey could tell Ian was aching to be touched. Silently begging to have his cock furiously pumped over the edge and to feel his load spurt all over himself. Mickey trailed the wax so it began dripping onto his pale thighs, causing Ian to spread his legs wide. “You wanna cum, don’t you?” Ian nodded, grimacing, writhing. Mickey plunged the nails of his free hand onto Ian’s abs. “Fuckin’ answer,” he commanded sternly.  

    “Oh, fuck, yes I wanna cum!" Ian begged, squirming.  "Please let me cum!”

    Mickey blew out the candle, tossing it and nearly leaping onto Ian’s body, beginning to grind his lower abdomen against the redhead’s throbbing member. Ian began to whimper and tense, trying his hardest to stifle off his orgasm. 

    “Don’t you fuckin’ cum yet,” Mickey gritted out, grinding harder as he dipped his head to give Ian harsh, angry bites on his chest and upper stomach. He couldn’t wait to see the marks later and smooth his fingers over them gently.      

    Ian couldn’t take much more. The bites and scratches were aching just as painfully as his dick. “Please… Mickey.” His breath had never been more shallow. The friction was making him nearly cry but the pain and domination were what was making him this desperate in the first place.  

    Mickey kept grinding when he got close to Ian’s ear again, and (ironically) gently whispered, “Cum for me, Ian.” The hoodlum instantly felt streams of semen shoot up onto his shirt as he rocked his hips through Ian’s orgasm. 

    Ian couldn’t stop moaning and cursing even after he’d blown his much needed load. 

    “Thank you…” Ian sighed, his breath finally steadying.      

    Mickey got up from the floor and offered Ian a hand which he accepted. “No sweat.” 

    “You want me to, uh, take care of _you_?” The redhead asked, averting his eyes down to Mickey’s crotch. 

    “Nah, man. Later,” Mickey replied, eying Ian up and down again, his tongue playing at the corner of his mouth. “Gotta think up some more ways to punish you.”  

    "Well then, I guess I'll have to think of more ways to misbehave." They both laughed until Ian realized he had no shirt to wear back to work as he looked back at it on the floor, all torn to shreds in all its glory. “What’do we do?” He said worried, looking at Mickey for answers.  

    “ _We?_ ” Mickey scoffed. “Not my problem…” The older boy left Ian and walked out the freezer. Ian stood there, unsure of what to do. He felt embarrassed and used now and he had no way of leaving the room.

     Just as he started to panic, Mickey re entered the freezer, holding his hoodie. He put it between his legs and took off his cum stained shirt so he could put it on backwards and wear his stupid security jacket over it. He grabbed the hoodie and walked over to Ian. Neither of them said anything as Mickey put the hoodie on him, letting Ian slide his arms into the holes, and then zipped it for him. Mickey gave Ian a surprisingly sweet kiss and they left the room.  
  



End file.
